1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for reproducing an image.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional image apparatus of this type, a triangle or saw-tooth wave as a reference wave is generated and input to one input terminal of comparator, and multivalue image data is converted into analog data and is input to the other input terminal of the comparator to perform pulse width modulation. However, if a change in the input image signal is short as compared with the period of the triangle wave, an abrupt change in part of the input image signal is concealed in the upper or lower peak of the triangle wave being used as a reference wave. Therefore, the abrupt change in input image signal does not appear in the PWM output.